herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Mandel
"I hate everything!" "Aw come on!" Dan is the main character of the animated series, Dan Vs. He is a guy who seems angry and bitter, but deep down, he's just sensitive. VERY sensitive. Dan can't get past the small things that bug most people. But while they just deal with it, he plans revenge as he sees fit. Taking everything personally, he believes the entire world is out to get him. Dan will stop at nothing to make sure he settles the score even if his win is pointless, even if it costs him more than he gets out of it. Dan can be selfish, as he doesn't really care what happens to others. Such as in Dan vs. Dan, when he allowed the fake Dan to be arrested in his place. Despite his bad tendencies, Dan has few nice qualities also. He loves his kitten, Mr. Mumbles. And because of their friendship he will help Chris or go back for him if he has to, although he doesn't seem to mind being just as mean to him as he is everyone else, if not meaner on occasion. Even though he treats Chris poorly he does care about him and has helped him out a few times, if grudgingly. Personality and traits Dan is very harsh and mean. He doesn't care about anyone but himself (and Chris slightly.) However, he really loves his kitten. He's a jerk as his shirt implies. Even then he has rare "nice" moments. Such as releasing all the animals from the animal shelter before he blew it up. Or when he helped the librarian when he wanted a man to be "taken care of" in Dan Vs. New Mexico (although it is accidently accomplished when the target is run over by a bus). And the time when he told Hortense at Burgerphile to do what she wanted to do, because she helped him with his strike. He even started a relationship with her, but they broke it off when she was promoted and had to move, even though she would only be moving thirty minutes away. He seemed saddened by this, but recovered by the next episode. He is very fond of his car, veen though it is in terrible shape. In fact, many of his revenge schemes were caused beecause someone did something to his car, whether intentionally or not. He has said that he loves his car and if he has granchildren he will sell it to them (his plan for grandchildren being tricking a woman into marrying him, making her have kids and then making those kids have kids). Dan is a born leader as seen in "Dan vs. The Fancy Restaurant" where he and Elise start a french food revolution between the cooks and dungeon people. Chris has also stated that Dan has a terrible memory, "He's like an angry goldfish." (Goldfish can only remember the last 8 seconds.) According to Chris, he "has a very strange patchwork of knowledge, it's anyone's guess as to what he knows about any given topic." He then demonstrated this by asking Dan who carved Mt. Rushmore and where it is located. Dan knew who carved it but didn't know which state it was in. He has been shown to be very knowledgeable about many things yet ignorant of many things, as well. While he may be ignorant about some things, Dan is very persistant. Which can be both a good and bad thing. Appearance Dan is a light skinned man with messy/shaggy black hair. He may even be going bald from all the anger and stress he has to deal with. When shown closely his eyes are green and he has a small goatee with little stubble. His outfit is very plain, consisting of a black tee-shirt with the word, "JERK" in bold print. He wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. Powers/Weapons Skills can count too, but weapons are more important. * Dance fighting - he may hate dancing, but he's learned how to dance while fighting. * Cockroach control - He can call up cockroaches to wreck people's homes. Trivia *As shown in, Dan vs. Dan and Dan vs. Burgerphile, Dan is lactose-intolerant. Eating cheese or milk based products makes him roll around on the floor clenching his stomach in pain. *In Dan vs. Baseball. Dan mentions he's been hit with tear gas so many times it doesn't affect him anymore. *Mr. Mumbles is a girl cat and he acknowledges it as a girl. He named her before he knew her gender, and didn't find out she was a girl until several episodes after he adopted her, but still calls her Mr. Mumbles anyway. *In Dan Vs. Elise's Parents, Don reveals that Dan was Chris's best man in Chris and Elise's wedding by saying, "I remember his best man speech where he tells us that marriage is a big scam." *It is shown that Dan does not like to be called angry, it's shown that in Dan vs. Dan and Dan vs. Technology, that whenever someone calls him angry, he starts yelling "Who's angry!?" and he puts his hands into a strangling motion. *He is also evil when he wants to get revenge on things. Gallery This is the gallery of the man who hates everything. NO FAN ART, PLEASE! Or you're on his list! (well, maybe not really a list but still, do not add fan art.) 426461_308422852553023_366135470_n.jpg|Dan with the Imposter Dan. Dan Closeup.jpg|Closeup of Dan. danvs_dancing.png|Dan dancing with Elise. Jerk.jpg|Dan's shirt logo. Utalkfunny.jpg|Dan talking to Hortense. Category:Anti Hero Category:Dan Vs. Heroes Category:The Hub Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rude Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Succesfull Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Humans Category:TV Show Heroes Category:2011 Category:In love heros Category:Cowardly Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Angry heroes Category:Fathers Category:Important Category:2010's Debuts Category:Greed Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Big Good Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Heroes With Facial Hair Category:Hypocrite Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Male Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:TV Heroes Category:Former Heroes